Silver Surfer
Norrin Radd, more commonly known as Silver Surfer, is a character from Marvel Comics. He was once one of Galactus' strongest heralds, but has since moved on to a solo superhero career. Background Born and raised on a planet known as Zenn-La in the Milky Way's Deneb system, he was a complete restless man yearning for adventure in the cosmos. During his days as just a man, Galactus came and made Norrin Radd his herald with just a portion of his cosmic power to him, allowing Norrin to save his home world and his beloved Shalla-Bal. As he eventually came to earth to find some planets for Galactus to feast on, he encountered the Fantastic Four that were protecting their planet and rebels against Galactus. As a result, allowed to keep his current state despite no longer being the herald of Galactus and now ventures through the cosmos with his surf board. Powers & Abilities *'Incredible Tracking Skills: '''Because of his cosmic power, he is a master tracker. It was stated that he can a single dust particle across space, a grain of space dust through the endless cosmos, a whistling of a meteorite from a thousand light years away. He can locate an artificial earth on the other side of the galaxy in seconds. *'Power Cosmic:' Silver Surfer was granted access to the Power Cosmic, a powerful energy in the Marvel Universe, from Galactus. With it, he can access many godly powers. **'Godly Strength: 'Silver Surfer gains godly strength after being bestowed power from Galactus. With it, he can break through Vibranium Walls with relative ease, easily incinerate Solar Systems with his energy blasts and even effortlessly push a moon to Galactus shattering it in the process. **'Godly Speed: 'After granted Cosmic Power, his speed massively increases. He can cross a universe with ease, can travel around 500,000 light years in seconds and can even dodge a barrage of lasers. **'Godly Durability: 'Silver Surfer is extremely durable as he can casually ride through suns and supernova like nothing, and can even withstand the heat of a star. **'Super Senses: 'After gaining a portion of Galactus' cosmic power, he gains incredible senses. With it, his vision can see sub-atomic levels, able to see a vortex that exists on another place of existence, can hear whispers on planet earth while on the moon, can sense the emotions of humans, can see through illusions as powerful as Doctor Strange, was still able to see Earth despite being in an entirely different solar system, can 'smell life' and see on a nanoscopic scale, able to to see psionic energy traces and casually follow them, can sense radiation left by the Fantastic Four and can even see an invisible ship and states he can trace the path of a breeze half a galaxy away. **'Incredible Healing Factor/Regeneration: 'Silver Surfer can regenerate from being cutted in half and survive a direct hit from Galactus and regenerates from using the ground's cosmic energy. It can also be noted that Silver Surfer can exist without a body, as he can exist like ranging from snow or the air and can reform himself. **'Cosmic Awareness: 'His cosmic sense can allow him to comprehend rules of the universe others would find incomprehensible as well as able to detect new life forms and determine their abilities, as well as able to sense energy concentration anywhere in the universe. He can also determine the nature of the energy source and who the being created it. He can sense Galactus rising 93 million miles away from the sun, sense the weakness if the Gladiator, sense billions of beings being killed by Thanos, and can even sense pure consciousness. His Cosmic Awareness can also see as far as back as the previous universe as he sees Galactus' origin. **'Energy Manipulation: 'Silver Surfer can manipulate energy like any form of electricity and waves and even cosmic energy. He can convert objects into pure energy, disable every tech and machinery on Planet Earth, use black holes to enhance his cosmic power, and made the the quantum from the Quasar unable to hold him. He can also alter ionic and electronic phases from Wonder Man and Vision. Ge also able to channel the Crunch energy, the same energy used in the Big Bang. **'Energy Absorption: 'Capable enough to absorb almost every type of energy which can also enhance his cosmic power. He is capable enough to absorb a near infinite amount of Firelord's flame which are hotter than stars, absorbs the energy from the sun to increase his power, absorb Physco-Kinetic energy as well. **'Energy Projection: 'Silver Surfer can create energy blasts and beams for means of combat. He can use his pure cosmic energy to create nets made out of it, can nuke people, boils an entire ocean, reduces Thanos' avatars into atomic ash, destroys a portion of the Enslaver's ship which is so big it dwarfs the size of a planet, can shoot out cosmic bolt that travels hundreds of thousands of kilometres in just a matter of seconds and even destroyed an entire planet by clashing with Morg. **'Telekinesis: 'Using his Cosmic Power, Silver Surfer can lift objects. with his mind. His telekinesis allows him to deconstruct weaponry and objects, throw a massive space debris, can throw a massive space debris with telekinetic powers at both Aegis & Tenebrous, surround and holds Millenius with nearby debris and send him down into the core of a planet. **'Telepathic: 'By tapping into his cosmic power, he can read people's mind. He can project illusions that can trick people like Galactus (albeit wasn't focused), can make people forget he ever saw Silver Surfer and is almost planet range. His Telepathic powers are also powerful enough to send his thoughts to other galaxies away through hyperspace, absorb thoughts from people and sometimes transmit it as a holographic image and places the entire Fantastic Four team in a hypnotic trance. **'Force Field Generation: 'Can create Force Fields that can take hits from the likes of Thor and Hulk with no damage. He can create different types of force fields ranging from an anti-gravity force field, a cube of oxygen in space, a shield that can block both physical and telepathic attacks, can create force fields made out of spatial energy and can create force fields for people as well. His force fields can be touch enough to withstand a barrage of nuclear warheads, an energy blast from a Power Gem enhanced Thor. He can even knock out Hulk with just a wave of a hand with his force field. **'Gravity Manipulation: 'He can make objects or people heavier, lighter, tighter or make things fall apart to his own will. His gravity manipulation can also negate gravitational disturbance and has a planet range field to it. **'Matter Manipulation: 'Capable enough to manipulate matter to destroy objects and people or recreate them by manipulating the matter and molecules of stuff. He can atomise an enemy, transmute gold into sand, removes all oxygen in the water to make enemies go unconscious, cured thousands of a cosmic plague on a molecule level, created an atmosphere so others could breathe recreated an entire town and creates a universal anti-body that can cure a plague and be passed on by touching it. **'Intangibility: 'By using his Power Cosmic, Silver Surfer can become intangible capable enough to phase through people and objects. **'Size Manipulation: 'Silver Surfer can change his size or shape to his own will to the point where he can go a size so small that it makes atoms the size of solar system, entered the microverse by sizing down and increases his size to escape it. **'Shape Shifting: 'Can change his physical appearance to hide from enemies. **'Space & Time Travel/Manipulation: 'By tapping into his cosmic powers, he can not only see but also enter the past, future events and even through space. He also can perceive time as one meaning he can see through the past, present and future at once. He can peel back the layers of time just to find Reed Richard, and by flying at high speeds can send his enemy into the future and strands him on a dead, desolate world and can even create a bubble made to warp through time and space. **'Dimension Travel/Manipulation: 'Silver Surfer can travel through different dimensions thought it takes a massive effort to do it. He can enter Mephisto's dimension and travels through a dimension where all time intersects as one and even went through the Singularity, a dimension that literally exist before the universe by flying into a quasar. He can also retrace his path to any planes of reality and existence he been to before. **'Soul Manipulation & Soul Resistance: 'By channelling his cosmic power, Silver Surfer can enter the Astral Planes, in which he describes as the source of his power and even entered it to destroy the soul of a foe. He is also immune to soul absorption as he resisted himself from having his soul absorbed from Mephisto. **'Life Creation & Healing: 'Silver Surfer can create life. He can use it to heal himself and also people, and somehow he releases so much Cosmic Power that he created and evolves all life on a planet that existed billions of years in a moment and somehow killing all life in the world. Equipment *'Silver Surfboard: '''Silver Surfer's most iconic gear. Created by Galactus who made it out of an unknown material, Silver Surfer can fly with it extreme high speeds. The board is under his and only his own control of it, and can be rebuild by his own beings. Feats Strength *Incinerated a solar system with his energy blasts. *Can casually break through vibranium walls. *Overpowered the Thing. *Punched Super Skrulls face that it almost teared his face apart. *Broken the grip of Hulk. *Can move a moon and crash it on to Galactus, shattering it in the process. *Redirects a Starship's path and launched it out of the solar system. *Easily injured Thor with a headbutt. *Can go toe-to-toe against World Breaker Hulk while weakened. *Knocked Hulk down with a casual wave of his hand to produce a forcefield. *Can catch, lift up and throw back a moon-sized fireball with relative ease. *Traded blows with the likes of Champion of the Universe, who can destroy a planet with just a punch. *Took down Abomination while weakened. *Destroys a portion of the Enslaver's ship with a cosmic bolt, which is large enough to dwarf planets. Speed *Fast enough to evade comets. *Can travel around 500,000 light years in seconds. *Stated by Reed that he can travel a light year in seconds. *Dodges a barrage of laser beams. *Uses his speed to warp time & space, sending his foe into the future. *Fights multiple enemies and blitz them before they can even land a hit on him. *Searches the entire planet for Namor in less time than it takes for Dr. Strange to finish his sentence. *Traverse half of the galaxy in search for food for Galactus to consume on in less than a second. *Flies out of a galaxy in just a moment. *Flies through an asteroid storm with ease. *Able to destroy energy draining shackles in less than a nanosecond. *Blitz several ships of the Annihilation Wave in just mere seconds. *Nanoseconds reaction and movement. *Can use his speed to enter the hyperspace. Durability *Casually fly through stars and supernovas without getting a scratch. *Withstood the heat of the sun. *Can survive blackholes. *Can take hits from World Breaker Hulk. *Was in the centre of a Solar Stem explosion. *Can easily tank attacks that has planet-busting powers. *Withstood a backhand from Galactus. *Withstood a word from Black Bolt. *Flew into a Quasar with no trouble. *Unfazed by Ironman's punches and She-Hulk's punches. *Took an attack from an atomising gun and walks off. *Took beam strikes from Ego the Living Planet's eye. *Survived a blast from the Infinity Gauntlet. Skill * His power cosmic allows him to pick out and exploit the weaknesses of his enemies. * Was one of Galactus' best herald. * Fought Mephisto and overpowered him in his own realm. * Defeated a clone of himself who matches his power. * Fought and defeated the Champion of the Universe. * Fought and defeated Red Shift, one of Galactus' herald, while fighting inside a blackhole. Weaknesses * Average hand-to-hand combat skills. * Extremely reliant on his cosmic power. * Is more a of a fighter in his surf board than on land. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Neutral Good Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney